This invention relates to a novel type of handbag for women or men, designed to be worn over the shoulder or carried by hand. Likewise, it may be used for a backpack.
Conventional handbags are designed to be opened and closed by locks, metal hardware, snaps, zippers, nylon fibers (e.g. VELCRO), buckles, or other ancillary mechanisms. This requires materials other than the bag fabric or strap, itself, and greatly increases the cost. Furthermore, with conventional handbags the opening/closing hardware or mechanism is a stressed part, which often breaks or becomes disfunctional long before the bag itself is worn out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handbag with a firm closure and easy opening without hardware; likewise for a backpack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handbag which is secure and frustrating to potential pickpockets.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a handbag which is aesthetic and stylish.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a handbag which can be opened and closed quickly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handbag which can be manufactured in high volume at minimal cost; likewise for a backpack.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a handbag, wherein the opening and closing method can be made of the same fabric or material as the handbag itself; likewise for a backpack.